Overwatch Adventures One-shots
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: Join the cast of Overwatch as they plummet through little adventures. One shots with each character, including my Skylanders OC (Elliott).
1. Stars: (Elliott, Brigitte, Pharah)

**I am really sorry that I have not uploaded in ages, this is to make it up to you. Enjoy:)**

Elliott was laying in his bed, whistling 'God Save The Queen'. He then stopped and sighed at the plain atmosphere that his eyes were processing. He took off his glasses and his coat and went off to sleep. Once he was asleep, tossed and turned, trying to find somewhere cold to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he always failed to find the exact, perfect spot. He slowly rose up and smacked his forehead.

"Well, isn't this just fantastic" Elliott groaned. He got out of the bedroom and made his way to the outside. He sat on top of a ledge and looked at the stars, he yawned.

"You're out here to huh?" A voice asked. Elliott turned to his left, to see where the voice was coming from. It was a girl, here hair was reddish-brown and quite muscular as well. She had a black vest one and blue jeans. Elliott didn't know who she was. "My apologies for ruining the moment"

"May I ask, who you might be?" Elliott questioned.

"I'm Brigitte Lindholm" The girl who was Brigitte, answered.

"Brigitte? I've never seen you here before" Elliott replied. "But, Lindholm, are you a child of Torbjörn?"

"Yes, his youngest and bravest daughter" Brigitte smiled. "And Reinhardt's squire"

"Hmm, Elliott Simmings, Paladin of Overwatch and Mei-Ling Zhou's youngest son" Elliott introduced.

"You're the son of Mei?" Brigitte's eyes widened, she smiled in what seemed to be a 'So you are him/her' type of way. "I knew I wasn't the only descendant"

"Well, you weren't anyway, Ana Amari's daughter, Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari is here too" Elliottt explained.

"So we're the only three descendants in Overwatch?" Brigitte asked, her hands tapping the metal, as if she was doing a fast drum solo.

"Yes, I guess" Elliott answered. Just then, Pharah walked up behind them and sat down on Elliott's right.

"Descendents of Overwatch?" Pharah asked. "Not a bad team name"

"Team name?" Elliott laughed. "I didn't even know"

"Well, it could be" Brigitte said.

"I could think about it" Elliott replied. He then laid down.

"Elliott, to me, stars are just little dots" Pharah admitted.

"Fareeha, stars are more then they appear" Elliott said. "There's more then meets the eye"

"I've heard that before" Brigitte joined.

"Look, you know the Egyptian gods, right?" Elliott asked.

"Yes, what's you're point?" Pharah replied.

"You see that four line one there?" Elliott pointed out the constellation. "That's Amun, the god of hiddeness"

Pharah examines the constellation and then gasped, she saw the image of Amun.

"Impressive, right?" Elliott smirked.

"I can see it too!" Brigitte called out.

"Now, what about the...um...the stars that look like a person?" Elliott pointed that one out. "Osiris, don't know exactly much about him"

"I've heard he was put back together by his wife, or the person he loved" Pharah explained. Elliott looked at his watch. 11:48 pm.

"I should be getting to bed" Elliott yawned.

"Me too" Brigitte joined.

"And me" Pharah kneeled and put a hand on Elliott's shoulder. "You've taught me a lot in one night"

"I always like to help" Elliott smiled.

The three then walked back to their beds and slept the rest of the night through


	2. A Good Mission (Elliott, Mercy, S:76)

Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler was healing Elliott, a payload mission was happening right now. Elliott held his shoulder and laughed a bit.

"Elliott, this is not funny" Mercy growled.

"Hey, it's just another day in the knighthood life" Elliott explained. "Ugh, Hanzo got me good"

"You need to always check your surroundings" Marcy replied.

"I do, it's just, how does he hide so well?" Elliott asked.

 _"Angela, what's the hold up?"_ That voice was Soldier: 76 alright.

"Elliott has been injured" Mercy informed.

 _"I told you we should've left him on the sidelines!"_

"Just, give him some time" Mercy frowned. "Sorry"

"It's fine" Elliott replied. "Blaze is mostly angry and I'm sure Jack had a hard past"

"You're probably right, now stand still" Mercy ordered. She took the arrow out of Elliott's shoulder.

"Ahh, my God in British Templars!" Elliott stood up and screeched.

"Okay, now let me heal you" Mercy used her staff on Elliott and it healed his shoulder.

"Thanks, Angela" Elliott grabbed his scimitar and headed out. He then took out Hanzo. "Just in time"

"That's my line!" Trader exclaimed.

 **"Sixty Seconds Remaining"** Athena informed.

"Alright, I guess we can call it a game, and wait" Elliott smiled. "Whilst also defending"

"You'll cover us, right?" Junkrat asked.

"I'm a Tank, it's what I do" Elliott answered. He then put his barrier up and it was absorbing the attacks. "That should hopefully hold"

"Um...where's Mei?" Tracer asked.

"I'm here!" Mei panted, Snowbal came out and nuzzled Elliott.

"Okay, Snowball" Elliott laughed. "Glad you could join us mum"

"No...problem" Mei still panted.

 ** _"Meteor Strike!"_** They knew who that was, Doomfist with his ultimate.

"Guys, get down!" Soldier: 76 ordered. Every part of the team jumped off the payload and were damaged a bit by the radius of the strike.

"Sorry, the payload has a stop to get to" Doomfist chuckled. "Another victory is in our hands"

"Are you wrong about that" Elliott then activated his ultimate, his Skyelemantal. _**"Get ready for a duel!"**_

Elliott eliminated most of the enemy team and he breathed in deep as his ultimate wore off. He then exhaled.

"Mate, You should get to try my powers out some time" Elliott laughed.

 **"Victory!"** Athena ended the match and the team cheered.

"Another glorious victory!" Junkrat shouted and went into a laughing fit.

"So, that's your unltimate, huh?" Mercy asked.

"My Skyelemental, makes me take half the damage of all attacks and freeze anyone in my radius of space, whilst also giving me a slight damage boost" Elliott explained.

"Not bad kid" Soldier: 76 took of his mask, revealing his scared face. "I'd say you deserve an award"

"An award?" Elliott asked.

"Here, I won't be needing it where I'm going" Soldier then held out a handgun, Elliott was practicing as a quick-shot, so he thought it could not hurt. Elliott took the gun and held out his hand to shoot. He did a perfect shot.

"Nice, I'll make some modifications to it" Elliott said. "Thank you, Jack"

"You too, Elliott" Soldier smiled.

"Well, new weapon, I have been practicing in Skylands to be a quick-shot" Elliott explained.

"Well, now's your chance" Mercy joined.

"Just, don't use it too much" Mei pointed out.

"I won't mum" Elliott holstered the gun. They all headed back to base and Elliott had a new weapon.


End file.
